My Secret Crush
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: “Mother…” That’s what I want to refer to her as. Mother… But I can’t. No matter how much I don’t want to love her, no matter how much I want to think of her as a mother I can’t. There was no way I can keep myself from loving her, at least not anymore. YxT
1. Yuki's POV

"_Mother…" _

That's what I want to refer to her as. _Mother_… But I can't. No matter how much I don't want to love her, no matter how much I want to think of her as a mother I can't. There was no way I can keep myself from loving her, at least not anymore…

Everything about her was just so easy to adore from her cheery attitude to her warm smiles. Every time she looks at me I can feel my heart skip a beat. That's what she does to me but there is nothing I can do about it because she loves… Kyo. I have no chance next to Kyo. Kyo is everything I want to be…

Ever since the day Tohru found out about Kyo's true form and how she chased after him, I told myself not to fall for her. That day I forced myself to think of her as a mother. I realized that day that she would never love me like that. It worked for a little while; I guess I wanted to believe I didn't love her so much that I actually believed it.

Not anymore though, my heart feels like it'll burst anytime… I should be grateful she even accepted me for who I am and how much time I got to spend with her already. But why isn't that enough? Why do I want her to love me so much? Why do I love her so? These questions never leave my mind.

I sigh staring up at the roof for a few more minutes before I got up out of bed. Slowly I made my way to the bathroom washing my face with some cool water. I dry my face with the white towel and make my way back to my room pulling on a clean uniform. Sloppily I fix my tie and button my shirt. As I walk down the stairs I run my hands through my hair in an attempt to fix the silver mess. A delicious aroma drifted around the room.

"_She must have made breakfast already…" _

I smile to myself, she always works so hard. As I near the kitchen I could hear her giggle at something. She turned around as soon as I entered.

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" she greeted a blush coating her cheeks.

I force a polite smile noticing that Kyo sat next to her at the kitchen table. It seemed like I interrupted something. I could hear Kyo mutter, "Damn rat…"

Now I'm sure I interrupted something.

"Good morning Honda-san," I return her greeting softly.

"Would you like some breakfast?" she offered with a wide grin.

I took a seat across from them nodding. Tohru stood up walking back into the kitchen to get some dishes. Kyo seemed extra pissed, his usual scowl across his face, his eyes burning fire. I don't even want to know why she was even laughing. Tohru came back setting down plates in front of me and Kyo, serving the food to us.

"Thank you Honda-san. It looks delicious," I reply picking up my pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah…. Thanks Tohru," Kyo grunted.

_"Tohru…"_

How much I wanted to call her that. By her first name… But I'm too nervous. I've called her Honda-san for too long already…. It's too late to change now…. Besides, it's not like she'd care if I called her by her first name anyways… I ate the food in small bites. It was wonderful as usual.

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" she asked, worry in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm alright. Is something the matter?"

"You seem a little depressed today….."

"Don't worry about the damn rat. He can take care of himself," Kyo muttered as he gulped down the rest of his breakfast.

I pushed aside my food with a smile. I shouldn't worry her needlessly. That was just selfish of me.

"I'm just not too hungry this morning,"

"Was the food bad? Would you like me to make you something else?" she suggested frantically.

"No… It was fabulous….." I smiled at her honestly.

"Ah well…. Be sure to eat more at lunch then!" she reminded.

"I will…….."

She smiled one more time before running up the stairs to get changed. Kyo followed her grasping her hand in his. I frowned slightly shaking my head and looking at the floor. I felt devastated. Anyone would think I'd just get used to it but it hurts even more each time. Like a sword that repeatedly continues to stab into my heart. Deeper each and every time and no one is there to save me….

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…. Is this the sign of jealously?"

I look up at the obnoxious eyes of Shigure.

"Idiot…." I mumbled rolling my eyes.

I hear foot steps growing closer. It was no other then Tohru. I hoped she didn't hear what Shigure said. It didn't seem like she did.

"Yuki-kun? Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok then….. Bye Shigure-san!"

"Bye Tohru-kun! Have fun at school children!" he laughed to himself.

I didn't even bother to hit him. Kyo glared at me as I grabbed my backpack.

"What?" I ask in a sharp tone.

"Stop making her worry about you, it's annoying," he quietly snapped at me so she wouldn't hear.

She slipped on her shoes, not paying attention to Kyo and I. That's good, our fights only made her worry.

The three of us walk to school in silence. I felt like an outsider, like I was in their way….. We entered the classroom together, ignoring the looks from the girls in the classroom. Uo and Hanajima walked up to us immediately.

"Hey Tohru! Orangey… Prince Charming," Uo greeted with her usual smirk.

"Yes, good morning, Tohru-kun," Hanajima added in her monotone voice.

"Good morning Uo-chan! Hana-chan! How are you?" Tohru responded with a huge smile.

"Yeah yeah… Yankee…"

"Good morning Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," I added with a faint smile.

Before we could say anymore the bell rang signaling the beginning of school. Mayu Sensei entered the classroom slamming her books on her desk, silencing everyone. We took our seats ready for another day of learning. I sat there with my head rested on my arm staring out the window, not interested in today's lessons. Lazily I scribbled down a few notes that I wouldn't look at again anyways. Lunch came and went pretty soon. Like always I sat with Tohru, her two friends and a sulking Kyo. I didn't say much at all.

My thoughts seemed to drift back to Tohru. It took all I had not to stare at her. My love for her was like a curse. I couldn't tell her how I felt, and even if I did, I would never get to hold her. Why would I want her in such a terrible relationship like that? That was just cruel…. And extremely selfish of me.

"-ince Charming! Prince Charming!"

"Huh?"

I look up at Uo oddly.

"Lunch is over. You coming?"

"Yeah…" I muttered standing up and following the rest of them back to the classroom.

Luckily the rest of the day passed quickly. I was ready to leave this place but I had a student council meeting. For her, I went outside and watched her and Kyo go home together. When Kyo thought I had stopped watching he grabbed Tohru's hand in his. I glanced away. Tears fought to break through. It took everything I had to keep them from falling.

"So you're in love with Tohru-kun?"

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, looking up at Haru dully.

"You were my first love…. I tend to notice these things…"

"Would you stop saying that like its normal?"

I stared at him; he took a seat beside me on the grass.

"Yuki, who wouldn't notice? You're always watching her, though you pretend like you aren't. I know you Yuki. Stop hiding your feelings and tell her," Haru said calmly like it was nothing.

For a minute we sat there in silence. How did Haru always know what I was thinking? It was like he was the braver side of me, because I'd always be the coward.

"No… I could never come between that………" I murmured, looking back at Kyo and Tohru.

"Yuki…"

"She loves him…. I don't stand a chance…."

"You don't know that-!"

"You know as well as I do… They love each other…"

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone…" Haru muttered.

"Yeah but… Isn't true love wanting that person you love to be happy even if you aren't?"

Haru looked at me for a moment before saying anything.

"Well I want you to be happy too….."

His words hit me deep down. I know he was being his honest self but those words made me want to cry even more.

"I have to go……"

I got up slowly and made my way into the school for the student council meeting. It appeared like I was the last one to arrive. In reality I didn't want to be here, I wanted to be far away. Away from all my pain and suffering, then maybe I could manage to get over her.

"Yun Yun!"

I cringed at the hearing of my nickname. That stupid nickname, I hated it so much, so childish.

"Where were you? The President should be first to arrive!" Kakeru declared pointing at me.

"Manabe! Yun Yun is a delicate person like Kimi! Don't yell at him!" Kimi scolded jabbing him in the stomach.

"Is that what I seem like? A delicate person who needs protecting?"

Everything seemed to irritate me today. I was sick of being a fragile creature.

"What's the matter Yun Yun?"

"Stop calling me by that ridiculous nickname!"

They all looked surprised by the way I was acting. No one understood what I was going through. I stood up angrily glaring at them all. The door slid open with a loud thud. I turned around to see Haru leaning against the door with an expressionless face.

"I knew you were going to be mad… But don't take your anger out on them…." Haru advised seriously.

"Was I taking my anger out on them?" I asked in a bitter sarcastic voice.

"Yuki, what's the matter? If you're mad, do what Kyo does and go fight each other some more."

"No…….. I've had enough of that……"

"Really? I always thought you'd never get enough."

"You and Kyo are the one's obsessed with fighting, not me."

"Then go talk to her."

"It's not my place to take away another's happiness… It's not right…." I said softly.

I couldn't hold back the tears anymore; I took off, running from this place as fast as I could. Nobody stopped me but I could hear them calling me but I kept going. I skidded around a corner dodging a teacher or two and ran out of the school. I let the tears fall, clouding my vision they streamed down my cheeks. There was nowhere I could go, I didn't want to go home; I couldn't go there… She would be there….

I stopped after a while dropping to the ground tiredly. Trees surrounded me, I was somewhere in the forest behind our house. I didn't care where I was, just as long as I was alone. Tears continued to flow like an endless river. All the pain I had held back wanted to come out, I wasn't holding it in anymore.

How long I was there, I had no idea. I mustn't have been too far from the house though; I heard some voices in the distance. One was a female and the other was male. Curiosity got the best of me; I silently stood and headed towards the direction of the voices. I recognized one of the voices immediately as Tohru's. The other was Haru's. Quietly I stood amongst the trees.

"Honda-san, have you seen Yuki?"

" No…. I thought he was still at his student council meeting… But Kyo-kun is up on the roof…"

"I don't remember asking about Kyo…. Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! Is that all you can say? Did you ever think about how others might feel?!"

Tohru backed away slightly bewildered by Haru's reaction. She looked so scared and confused, not yet adjusted to Haru's black side. I wanted to just pull her to safety but I hated myself for eavesdropping. This was wrong, but I couldn't leave. My feet were glued to the ground.

Haru continued in a sharp angry tone, "Do you think its right for you to act all innocent? You keep saying you care about all the juunishi but you keep trampling on someone's heart!"

"Hatsuharu-san…. I don't understand…." She whispered in a small voice that I could barely hear.

"Yuki!"

I flinched. For a moment I thought he had seen me but he continued talking.

"He LOVES YOU!!!! Don't you see? He loves you! I'm begging you! Please…. Please stop hurting him……"

My eyes widened at this. I couldn't help but look. Haru had dropped down to both of his knees tears brimming in both of his eyes. Tohru looked just as surprised as me.

"Yuki-kun loves me…?" she half asked to herself.

I couldn't take her reaction. I ran away from there as fast as I could. There was no possible way that I could stand her rejection. Anything but that… Even if she doesn't love me as much as Kyo I don't care. I just don't want to hear it from her…

I lost track of time. The next thing I knew it was dark out. Not an ounce of sunlight was left out. My stomach was growling. I hadn't eaten since lunch, I was starving.

"I need to eat…" I muttered to myself.

I took a deep breath and decided to sneak back into the house. Everything was planned out in my mind. I would grab something to eat and go up to my room quietly so nobody would notice me. There was no way I could face her. I was too embarrassed.

Slowly I made my way out of the forest and towards the house. Carefully I slid open the door so I wouldn't make a noise. The house was completely dark. I took off my shoes and gently set them by the door.

"_Good… Everyone's asleep…" _

I opened the fridge rummaging for some leftovers. The first thing I saw was one of Shigure's old take out boxes. It didn't even resemble food anymore. Suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore. But I was still exhausted. As quietly as possible I walked up the stairs.

Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaak!!!!

I cringed, I forgot about the loose floor board that creaked in the hallway between Tohru's room and my room. Her door immediately flew open. She stood there half behind her door waiting for her eyes to adjust to the darkness.

"Yuki?" she asked shyly biting her lip.

"Yeah…." I replied softly.

"Where were you? I was so worried!!!" she cried coming over to me almost hugging me.

She stopped when she remembered the curse.

"I lost track of time…" I answered which was half true.

We both stood there in awkward silence for a moment. Even in the pitch black I could tell she started to blush. I knew what she was going to ask.

"Yuki-kun…. Hatsuharu-san said you loved me……… Is it true?"

She looked so beautiful tonight her long dark strands draping across her thin shoulders. Her wide brown eyes looked up at me with her adorable innocence. I couldn't help myself I just smiled and pulled her as close as possible without hugging her and kissed her gingerly on the lips. She flinched almost shocked by my response. She didn't pull away though. I broke the kiss immediately realizing what I just did.

"I'm sorry….. I know you love Kyo…. Please forgive me…. I'm sorry…" I apologized.

The sweet taste of her lips lingering on mine made me smile. I looked at her apologetically for a second before turning around to go to my room. It would definitely be awkward tomorrow. I placed my hand on the door knob. Somehow… Things were changing, things would never be the same between us anymore.

"Yuki-kun…. Wait…."

I turned around.

"I love Kyo-kun yes but… but I also love Yuki-kun…. Please don't go…." She looked down at her feet sadly like she was going to cry.

"Don't cry…" I told her softly cupping her chin in my hand so she was looking in my eyes.

"I'll always love you and watch over you… but you don't have to worry… I won't force you to love me… I won't stand in Kyo and yours way…"

A tear slowly fell from her eye. I wiped it away with my thumb sweetly. She snaked her arms around my neck getting on the tips of her toes bringing her face closer to mine. My eyes widened. What was she doing?

"But…. I want to love you…I love you, Yuki-kun……" She murmured to me before she pressed her lips against mine.

She loved me???? She loves me! I was ecstatic. Yet, I couldn't help but think I was imagining things. Tohru, a perfectly normal girl loves me? A cursed person? Her kiss did convince me though. I never knew how sweet a kiss from someone you love is, not until today…

I wrapped my arms around her waist returning her kiss. Her lips parted half way letting the kiss get more intimate. Soon we broke apart lacking air. We stared at each other embarrassedly still holding on to each other. I can't even begin to explain how I felt at that moment. My heart was racing faster then it ever did before. And spread across my face was probably the widest smile ever seen on my face.

The soft moonlight wrapped us in its gentle white glow. In my eyes there was never a day before that she looked more beautiful then tonight. The addition of the lighting and shadows just made her look even more radiant and angelic. Her cherry colored lips curved up in a joyous smile.

She slowly lowered herself back to her heels. I felt her wince and wobble slightly. Worriedly I swiftly grabbed her waist steadying her.

"Does something hurt? What happened?" I asked full of concern.

"I'm okay…. I just hurt my ankle…." She smiled at me.

I didn't believe her. She looked like she was really hurt.

"I'm fine……………." She tried to reassure me.

"How did you get hurt?"

"I fell…. Earlier…. When Hatsuharu-san came over….. We went to look for you but I ended up causing him more trouble…. He didn't get to kept looking for you because he had to help me back… And then he had to help me wrap it up……" she explained briefly.

I released her crouching down by her legs lifting the bottom of her pajama pants slightly to look at her swollen ankle.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded. I released the hem of her pants letting it cover up the bandages.

"We should get to bed…….. It's late…." She added shyly.

She took a step back flinching again. I scooped her up in my arms holding her up bridal style.

"Yuki!" she exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Shhhh…." I murmured to her.

She giggled wrapping her arms securely around my neck trying her best not to hug me. I used my foot to gently kick open the door the rest of the way. Thankfully she didn't completely close it. I set her down on her bed gently. She beamed leaning forward and kissing my cheek whispering, "Thank you…" before she released her hold around my neck.

"No problem… my princess…..I'll be waiting. Until tomorrow when I'll see you again…."

I gave her one last look before pulling away. Her grip on my hand tightened. I looked back at her. She stared down at her legs not letting go of my hand.

"Please…. Stay with me………."

I stared at her in complete shock before smiling warmly at her. She scotched over closer to the wall on her bed. I brought her hand to my lips planting a soft kiss…

The next thing I knew the sunlight shone across my face. I looked around the room disoriented. This brightly colored room was definitely not mine… Something warm snuggled up against me. I looked down at the smiling face of Tohru. She wrapped her thin arms around mine still fast asleep. I nearly jumped up but slowly I remembered what previously happened.

I smiled to myself half wondering if it was a dream.

"SCHOOL TIME! WAKEY WAKEY TOHRU-KUN!!!!!!!!!" Sang Shigure barging into the room without a knock.

I fell off her bed hitting the cold wood floor surprised by the unpredictable dog. Tohru sat upright confused entangled in her covers. Shigure switched his glances from Tohru to me then back to her, a mischievous grin growing across his face. We instantly blushed darkest shades of red.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh… Did I interrupt something??? Huh??? Huh???? What did you do to our little flower Yuki???? Ooohh!!!" He shrieked gleefully in one breath.

"Shut up you old hack! It wasn't what you thought it was!" I snapped at him.

"Then what was it????!" He smirked.

"Nothing!!!!" I yelled at him getting up and shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

We stared at each other still the darkest shades of red either of us had been in our entire lives combined.

"I guess we should go get ready…." She whispered breaking the silence.

I smiled at her walking over to her bedside and stealing on last kiss before we went to get prepared for school.

THE END! Basically Asan-chan wanted to write something romantic! Review please!


	2. Tohru's POV

"_Yuki…Why won't you look me in the eye anymore?" _

Why does he avoid me all the time? He never smiles at me anymore. A while back I could have sworn we were real close friends… Maybe a little more, but now…. It almost seems like a wall was constructed between us. And it feels like I'm the only one who is trying to tear it down.

Everything about him was just so easy to adore from his prince like personality to his gentle gestures… Every day is a new adventure to try and find out something new about him. Something I didn't know before. I used to look forward to that so much I could even feel my heart skip a beat when I was near him. But now I think he's mad at me. I'm not sure anymore. That's what he does to me but he probably doesn't feel the same. With so many other more beautiful girls chasing after him it doesn't surprise me. But it still hurts deep down.

Ever since the day I meet him I didn't want to be like his fan club. Forcing your love on someone, oblivious to their own feelings isn't right. I didn't even want to fall for him. But before I knew it, I did. I love him, more then anything in the world. He doesn't have to return my feelings; just having him here with me is enough. I'm already the luckiest girl in the world because I get to live in the same house as him. And that's enough, it has to be. I can't be selfish.

Why don't I feel content though? I have the two best friends, a mother who loved me and a grandpa who cares for me! Not to mention the Sohmas who have taken me in for no charge. But why can't I be happy with what I have? Why do I need him to be by my side? Why……

Enough of these thoughts!!! I had to go do something to get my mind off of him. Now! Quickly I scurried out of bed and ran downstairs. Breakfast! That's what I could do to clear my head.

Maybe I was running too fast because I slipped and almost fell but Kyo-kun was there to catch me.

"Kyo-kun!" I gasped trying to regain my balance.

"Stupid. Don't run down the stairs!" he yelled at me a blush beginning to coat his cheeks as he released my arm.

I looked down timidly. Why did everyone have to catch me at my embarrassing moments.

"Why are you even in such a hurry?"

"Bre-Breakfast needs to be made! Before anyone else gets up!" I choked out quickly.

He eyed me suspiciously. Don't look at me like that! If you do I might end up telling you everything. But I can't!!!! So please look away! I smiled widely so he wouldn't worry about me. Before he could ask me anything else I walked around him and into the kitchen.

Kyo-kun didn't press for me to tell him anything thankfully. He walked into the living room and turned on the TV half watching the news. I think I heard the weather man predict a rainy week and frowned when I heard him groan. Quickly I finished breakfast and set it on the table. Maybe a nice meal would help him cheer up?

"Kyo-kun! Breakfast is done!" I called.

"Yeah. Okay I'm coming…" He muttered as he clicked the TV off.

I took a seat at the table smiling as he joined me. A scowl was planted across his face as usual.

"What's the matter Kyo-kun?" I asked worriedly.

"It's going to rain this whole week… Today's the last sunny day according to that damn weather man!" he snapped, blaming the weather channel for the unfortunate event.

"Kyo-kun! It's not the weather man's fault that it's going to rain!" I laughed.

His frown just deepened. I just giggled harder. He had his own way of making me feel better without even trying. Soft foot steps grew louder as Yuki entered the kitchen. Immediately I turned around to face him blushing timidly. Was he still mad at me?

"Good morning Yuki-kun!" I greeted him.

"Good morning Honda-san," he returned my greeting softly.

His smile seemed awkward and forced. I must have offended him some how! But he's too nice to yell at me, isn't he? Now I feel real stupid! Maybe he'd forgive me if I apologized?

"Would you like some breakfast?" I offered with a wide grin.

He took a seat across from us nodding. I stood up walking back into the kitchen to get some dishes. I bit my lip; I'd find him alone later today and apologize!

I came back setting down plates and serving the food to Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.

"Thank you Honda-san. It looks delicious," he replied picking up a pair of chopsticks.

"Yeah…. Thanks Tohru," Kyo grunted.

I watched Yuki eat. His bites were in small parts. Was my cooking not good? Or maybe he wasn't feeling well? Or was it that he didn't like to be around me because I made him so mad!

"Yuki-kun? Are you okay?" I asked, worriedly.

"Yes, I'm alright. Is something the matter?"

"You seem a little depressed today….."

"Don't worry about the damn rat. He can take care of himself," Kyo muttered as he gulped down the rest of his breakfast.

Yuki-kun pushed aside his food with a light smile.

"I'm just not too hungry this morning," he told me.

"Was the food bad? Would you like me to make you something else?" I suggested frantically.

"No… It was fabulous….." he smiled an honest smile.

"Ah well…. Be sure to eat more at lunch then!" I reminded.

"I will…….." he reassured me.

I smiled one more time before running up the stairs to get changed. Kyo followed me grasping my hand in his. I looked back at him with wide eyes. He held up my hand at the top of the steps pointing out that I had some sauce splattered on the back of my hand. An embarrassed blush crept onto my face as I ran to the bathroom and washed it off rapidly. As quick as I could manage I slipped into my school uniform and skipped down the stairs to where Yuki was waiting.

"Yuki-kun? Are you ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah…" he replied.

"Ok then….. Bye Shigure-san!" I added noticing Shigure-san standing beside Yuki-kun.

"Bye Tohru-kun! Have fun at school children!" he laughed to himself.

I just smiled at Shigure as I slipped on my shoes.

Kyo-kun and Yuki-kun were fighting again. I didn't hear exactly what they said, but they both looked a little mad.

The three of us walk to school in silence. I didn't know what to say so I just remained quiet. The two of them looked like they were deep in thought anyways; I didn't want to sound silly as usual.

Shivers ran down my spine as we entered the classroom. All the girls seemed to be glaring at me. Uo-chan and Hana-chan walked up to us immediately taking my mind away from all the fan girls.

"Hey Tohru! Orangey… Prince Charming," Uo-chan greeted with her usual smirk.

"Yes, good morning, Tohru-kun," Hana-chan added in her monotone voice.

"Good morning Uo-chan! Hana-chan! How are you?" I responded with a huge smile.

"Yeah yeah… Yankee…"

"Good morning Uotani-san, Hanajima-san," Yuki add with a faint smile.

Before we could say anymore the bell rang signaling the beginning of school. Mayu Sensei entered the classroom slamming her books on her desk, silencing everyone. We took our seats ready for another day of learning. I sat there listening intently to today's lessons. I couldn't fail another test. My arm hurt from writing so many notes but lunch crept up quickly. Like always I sat with Uo-chan. Hana-chan, Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun.

Yuki was awfully quiet though. Now I was sure of it, it was my entire fault. He couldn't stand my presence anymore, yet I wanted to be near him, I needed to be beside him. Just please humor me a little more then Yuki, can you do that…. I promise I'll get over you….

Uo-chan and Hana-chan stared at me worriedly. I forced a smile and started a light conversation about school cheerfully. Hopefully they didn't notice anything. I couldn't even look them in the eye. Let alone even glance in Yuki's direction. Lucky for me lunch was over in a flash. With a soft smile I gathered up the leftovers and packed them up. Hana-chan helped me carry the things, I was about to call Yuki. He seemed a little spaced off but Uo-chan stopped me. She gave me a light shove to the door. Somehow I think they both knew how I felt….

"Prince Charming! Prince Charming!"

Uo-chan had to call him a couple times before he looked up at her.

"Huh?"

I wonder what he was thinking about……

"Lunch is over. You coming?"

"Yeah…" he muttered standing up and following the rest of us back to the classroom.

Luckily the rest of the day passed quickly. I was ready to talk to Yuki-kun but he had a student council meeting. Reluctantly I followed Kyo home giving Yuki one last smile before going. It was nice of him to go outside with us but that just made me want to talk to him even more.

I sighed, slightly disappointed that I hadn't gotten to talk to him. Kyo must have sensed this because he grabbed my hand.

"Eh? Is there something on my hand again?" I asked flipping my hand over frantically.

He laughed at me shaking his head muttering, "No stupid…"

This wasn't like Kyo-kun. He was acting very strangely now. I peered up at him with a confused look. He gazed back at me seriously.

"Look… I don't know how to say this… uhh…. I…." he stuttered.

"Yes?"

Kyo-kun looked very uncomfortable. Was he sick? His face was a dark red. I was beginning to get very worried.

"AH! FORGET IT!" he snapped abruptly.

I stumbled backwards, shocked by his sudden change in mood. He looked back at me apologetically.

"Look… what I'm trying to say is…. Uh…. I like you okay?" Kyo blushed madly as the words slid out of his mouth.

"I like you too! And I also like Shigure-san, Kisa-chan, Hatsuharu-san… Momiji-kun, Hiro-kun, Ritsu-san, Hatori-san.. Ayame-san…. Isuzu-san… Kagura-chan, Kureno-san and Yuki-kun….." I exclaimed hesitantly breathing Yuki's name…

His eyes widened at me. Had I said something wrong?

"No! That's not what I meant! I mean I like you mo-more then a friend…"

"Oh…"

Stupid me! Kyo-kun looked so hurt! Couldn't I think of anything better to say then, 'Oh'? Anything… But nothing came to mind… I stood there uncomfortably. What could I say to fix this? This wasn't good. How did I feel about him? I don't know!!!

He must have noticed have uncomfortable I looked because he said, "Its ok… You don't have to say anything… I just thought you should know… You know?"

I smiled weakly not sure what else I could say. Something told me that things wouldn't be the same anymore. We walked the rest of the way home in an awkward silence. Kyo mustn't want to see me right now… As soon as we got back to Shigure-san's place he went straight to the roof…

"Did something happen, Tohru-kun?" Shigure asked me.

He peered up from his newspaper at my saddened face. Was my mood really so obvious? I shook my head and put on a smile. There was no point in making Shigure-san worry about me. My problems were my own… I'd have to solve them sooner or later.

"Its ok if you don't want to talk about it. But I'll be here if you ever want to talk," Shigure told me.

I nodded. All the Sohmas really cared for me. And for that I'd always be grateful. After changing out of my school uniform I went straight to work. Keeping busy would keep my mind off Yuki and Kyo. I just didn't know what to do anymore.

In less then an hour I had finished washing and drying every dish in the house, clean and dirty… Also, I had scrubbed the floors and counters until I could practically see my face in the reflection. All that was left to do was hang the laundry out to dry. And that's what I was doing when Hatsuharu-san approached me.

"Honda-san, have you seen Yuki?"

I jumped back in shock from his voice. I hadn't heard his footsteps at all.

" No…. I thought he was still at his student council meeting… But Kyo-kun is up on the roof…"

"I don't remember asking about Kyo…. Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! Is that all you can say? Did you ever think about how others might feel?!"

He suddenly got very angry. His eyes flashed furiously. I jumped back dropping the t-shirt I had been holding just moments ago. Why was he so mad? Did I say something wrong?

Haru continued in a sharp angry tone, "Do you think its right for you to act all innocent? You keep saying you care about all the juunishi but you keep trampling on someone's heart!"

"Hatsuharu-san…. I don't understand…." I whispered in a small voice.

"Yuki!"

I flinched.

"He LOVES YOU!!!! Don't you see? He loves you! I'm begging you! Please…. Please stop hurting him……"

My eyes widened at this. For a moment I thought I hadn't heard him correctly. But I must have because Hatsuharu dropped down to both of his knees tears brimming in both of his eyes. I stared at him in shock.

"Yuki-kun loves me…?" I half asked to myself.

"… Yes… Yes he does… And more then love between family and friends… If you aren't going to return his love, then tell him straight out so he can move on. It's real selfish to keep his heart locked up. It's not fair… He deserves his happiness too…"

I stared at him. And for the first time it finally struck me. Yuki loves me, Tohru Honda. The prince of our high school loves me; the perfect handsome most desired guy at school loves me, a nobody who is barely passing my classes. And I just realized I was in love with him too. It wasn't just chemistry, I love him, and that was that.

"Yuki-kun! I have to go find him now!" I cried running forward.

Clumsily I tripped over a root of a tree. I tried to push myself up but winced when my foot touched the ground. I think I sprained it. Perfect… How was I supposed to get to Yuki now? Just when I found out why he was being so distant, I could have fixed it! Why do I have to be so clumsy?

Hatsuharu-san helped me to my feet and helped me back into Shigure-san's house. Silently he bandaged up my ankle telling me I had in fact sprained it. After he finished he stood up and looked at me seriously.

"When you turn him down, be gentle, that's all I ask. You don't have to pretend to like him just don't hurt him too badly… His heart can't take anymore pain…" he told me.

"Turn him down? Why would I turn him down?" I asked meekly.

He smiled and patted my shoulder with a joyous look in his eyes. I couldn't look for Yuki at all. All I could do was wait for Yuki to come home. I waited…. And waited… But Yuki didn't come back.

Reluctantly I listened to Shigure and went to my room to rest. Sleep wouldn't come anytime soon though. I laid there hoping that Yuki would come home soon.

Hours passed but all I heard was silence. That silence I grew to hate. Sleep was starting to get the best of me until I heard the stairs creak. Immediately I got out of bed and swung my door open. I stood by my door, and squinted my eyes to try and see in the darkness.

"Yuki?" I asked shyly biting my lip.

"Yeah…." he replied softly.

"Where were you? I was so worried!!!" I cried.

I almost jumped into his arms but stopped when I remembered the curse.

"I lost track of time…" he answered.

We both stood there in awkward silence for a moment. Even in the pitch black I had to try very hard to muster enough courage to ask him the dreaded question.

"Yuki-kun…. Hatsuharu-san said you loved me……… Is it true?"

He just smiled and pulled me as close as possible without hugging me and kissed me gingerly on the lips. I flinched surprised by his response. I didn't pull away though. It felt nice, but he broke the kiss abruptly.

"I'm sorry….. I know you love Kyo…. Please forgive me…. I'm sorry…" he apologized.

The sweet taste of his lips lingered on mine. He looked at me apologetically for a second before turning around to go to his room.

"Yuki-kun…. Wait…."

He turned around.

"I love Kyo-kun yes but… but I also love Yuki-kun…. Please don't go…." I looked down at my feet ready to cry.

"Don't cry…" he told me softly cupping my chin in his hand so I was looking into his eyes.

"I'll always love you and watch over you… but you don't have to worry… I won't force you to love me… I won't stand in Kyo and yours way…"

A tear slowly fell from my eyes. He wiped it away with his thumb sweetly. I snaked my arms around his neck getting on the tips of my toes bringing my face closer to his.

I'll admit it. I was desperate at this point. I wanted him to stay; I wanted him to understand how I feel. And this was the only way I thought would truly get through to him.

"But…. I want to love you…I love you, Yuki-kun……" I murmured to him before I pressed my lips shyly against his.

He wrapped his arms around my waist returning my kiss. My lips parted half way letting the kiss get more intimate. Soon we broke apart lacking air. We stared at each other embarrassedly still holding onto each other. I can't even begin to explain how I felt at that moment. My heart was racing faster then it ever did before. And spread across my face was probably the widest smile.

The soft moonlight wrapped us in its gentle white glow. In my eyes there was never a day before that he looked more handsome then tonight. He was truly a prince, both in his looks and his gentle manner.

I slowly lowered myself back onto my heels. I winced wobbling from my hurt ankle. He grasped my wrist steadying me.

"Does something hurt? What happened?" he asked full of concern.

"I'm okay…. I just hurt my ankle…." I smiled at me.

He didn't look like he believed me one bit

"I'm fine……………." I tried to reassure him.

"How did you get hurt?"

"I fell…. Earlier…. When Hatsuharu-san came over….. We went to look for you but I ended up causing him more trouble…. He didn't get to keep looking for you because he had to help me back… And then he had to help me wrap it up……" I explained briefly.

He released me and crouched down. He lifted the edge of my pajama bottoms staring at my swollen ankle. I blushed darkly out of embarrassment.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

I nodded. He released the hem of my pants letting it cover up the bandages.

"We should get to bed…….. It's late…." I added shyly.

I took a step back flinching again. He scooped me up in his arms holding me up bridal style.

"Yuki!" I exclaimed with a surprised expression.

"Shhhh…." He murmured to me.

I giggled bashfully wrapping my arms securely around his neck trying my best not to hug him. He carefully kicked my door open fully and set me down on the bed gently. I beamed leaning forward and kissing his cheek whispering, "Thank you…" before I released my hold on his neck.

"No problem… my princess…..I'll be waiting. Until tomorrow when I'll see you again…."

He started to pull away. No, I can't let him go now! I wasn't thinking when I tightened my hold on his hand. I was too embarrassed to look at him when he glanced back; I just stared at my legs not loosening my grip one bit.

"Please…. Stay with me………."

He stared at me, I almost thought he'd refuse but a warm smile spread across his face. I scotched over closer to the wall on my bed. What was I thinking? It wasn't like me to be inviting guys to stay overnight…. He brought my hand to his lips planting a soft kiss… I could feel my face turn a bright red….

The next thing I knew it was morning and Shigure-san was at my door way singing, "SCHOOL TIME! WAKEY WAKEY TOHRU-KUN!!!!!!!!!"

Yuki was sitting on the cold wood floor with a surprised expression across his face. Did he fall? I sat upright confused entangled in my covers. Shigure switched his glances from me to Yuki then back to me, a mischievous grin growing across his face. We instantly blushed the darkest shades of red.

"Ooooooooooooooooooooooh… Did I interrupt something??? Huh??? Huh???? What did you do to our little flower Yuki???? Ooohh!!!" He shrieked gleefully in one breath.

"Shut up you old hack! It wasn't what you thought it was!" Yuki snapped at him.

"Then what was it????!" He smirked.

"Nothing!!!!" He yelled at him getting up and shoving him out the door and slamming it shut.

We stared at each other still the darkest shades of red either of us had been in our entire lives combined.

"I guess we should go get ready…." I whispered breaking the silence.

He smiled at me walking over to my bedside and stealing one last kiss before we went to get prepared for school.

Why is there a chapter 2? Because you don't know what Tohru's thinking.. Not that she thinks much anyhoo… Please review! I might write it in Haru and Kyo's point of view! Should I? Maybe Shigure's…


	3. Haru's POV

Yuki is acting strange today. Or I could say he has been for a while. For some time I noticed this. He passed me in the hall today without saying a thing as he was heading to class with Tohru and Kyo. Kyo had his usual scowl on his face as he looked my way, Tohru waved politely to me with a smile but Yuki, he didn't even see me. That hurt, coming from my first love. I cared about him and I wanted to find out what was wrong with him but that turned out to be harder then I thought.

In class I planned to approach him during lunch but that didn't work out. The stupid teacher gave me a detention for not wearing the proper uniform again. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn't change his mind. I even stooped down to ditching but he said he would make me come in during lunch for a month. Originally I would have obliged but he went as far as to threaten to expel or fail me. I couldn't fail, if I did mom would make me transfer to some military school. Normally I wouldn't mind but if she did that then I would see Yuki even less.

So in the end I stayed in the classroom. In half an hour I was forced to write "I will wear my school uniform." one hundred times and clean the chalk board erasers. I willingly did the second one leaning out a certain window which was near where Yuki usually sat. Slowly I hit the erasers together, clouds of powder forming in front of my eyes hiding Yuki from my vision. He was too far away to call out to. Once they erasers were clean enough I could see him get up and walk back with Uotani. Damn it! Lunch was over.

Not really focusing I sat through the lectures writing down a few notes. It wasn't like I was ever going to look at them again anyways. The only thing I wanted was for school to be over so I could talk to Yuki. He had a student council meeting after school I learned from Machi Kuragi, the treasurer. But I was determined to catch him before he went there. And so I did. I found him outside watching Tohru and Kyo head home. He looked like he was in a state of depression. I could guess why. For a while I've had a theory about his feelings about Tohru, now was a good time to see if I was correct.

"So you're in love with Tohru-kun?" I asked him as I walked over to where he was.

"Is it that obvious?" he asked back, looking up at me with dull eyes.

"You were my first love…. I tend to notice these things…" I replied with a half smile.

"Would you stop saying that like its normal?"

He stared at me as I took a seat beside him on the grass.

"Yuki, who wouldn't notice? You're always watching her, though you pretend like you aren't. I know you Yuki. Stop hiding your feelings and tell her," I said calmly like it was nothing.

For a minute we sat there in silence. I remained quiet giving him a chance to say something before I did. He seemed deep in thought so I just sat there looking down the path where Kyo and Tohru were previously walking down. If he didn't say anything I would later on. This situation wasn't right. Yuki was too kind of a person. If I was him, I would have made her mine already.

"No… I could never come between that………" he murmured, looking back at Kyo and Tohru.

"Yuki…" I started uneasily. My persuasion skills were limited I saw now.

"She loves him…. I don't stand a chance…." He whispered.

"You don't know that-!" I attempted to reassure him.

"You know as well as I do… They love each other…"

"There's nothing wrong with loving someone…" I muttered.

"Yeah but… Isn't true love wanting that person you love to be happy even if you aren't?"

I looked at him for a moment before saying anything.

"Well I want you to be happy too….."

He looked ready to break down and cry as he told me, "I have to go……"

I waited for him to enter the school before choosing to follow him. He was in a shaky condition. Yuki was in a state of sadness and I knew as well as anyone that the members of the student council weren't exactly the most comforting people. If anything they would probably make him angry. Not that he was one to lose his temper easily like Kyo but I knew he was at his limit for today. As I reached the student council room I heard yelling coming from inside. I slid open the door and saw Yuki turn around to face me standing up. Patiently I just stood there leaning against the frame.

"I knew you were going to be mad… But don't take your anger out on them…." I advised seriously. Maybe those were the wrong words to use to start with.

"Was I taking my anger out on them?" He asked in a voice covered in bitterness and sarcasm.

"Yuki, what's the matter? If you're mad, do what Kyo does and go fight each other some more, "I suggested.

"No…….. I've had enough of that……"

"Really? I always thought you'd never get enough."

"You and Kyo are the one's obsessed with fighting, not me."

"Then go talk to her." I urged him gently.

"It's not my place to take away another's happiness… It's not right…." he said softly.

He ran out of the room, home I figured. I looked back at the four people in the room. They all looked at me wanting an explanation for their president's strange behavior. But an explanation was something I wasn't up to giving them. It's not like it's any of their business anyways. If I said a thing it'd just cause trouble for Tohru. I sighed and turned around deciding to go check on Yuki at Sensei's house.

At the old fashioned place I learned from Shigure that Yuki wasn't there. Oh well, that meant he hadn't told Tohru anything. That's where I come in I guess. Shigure told me that Tohru was out back hanging laundry. I found my way there easily enough her back facing me. She didn't seem to hear me approach her.

"Honda-san, have you seen Yuki?" I asked.

She jumped back in shock from my voice. I was right, she hadn't heard me come up.

" No…. I thought he was still at his student council meeting… But Kyo-kun is up on the roof…"

As she said those words I could feel a bit of black leaking out taking control of my white side. I didn't want to hear her speak of Kyo. At least I thought she loved Yuki more then Kyo, I just didn't want to be wrong for Yuki's sake.

"I don't remember asking about Kyo…. Kyo, Kyo, Kyo! Is that all you can say? Did you ever think about how others might feel?!"

She jumped back dropping the t-shirt she had been holding just moments ago. Looking at her face I felt a bit of my white side come back. But I wasn't done yelling yet. I still had to find out exactly how she felt. I felt bad for scaring her but it had to be done. She'd be happier later or sadder depending on who she loves.

I continued in a sharp angry tone, "Do you think its right for you to act all innocent? You keep saying you care about all the juunishi but you keep trampling on someone's heart!"

"Hatsuharu-san…. I don't understand…." she whispered in a small voice.

"Yuki!"

She flinched.

"He LOVES YOU!!!! Don't you see? He loves you! I'm begging you! Please…. Please stop hurting him……"

Her eyes widened at this. I dropped down to both of his knees tears brimming in both of my eyes. She stared at me in shock. A little over dramatic of me but I think girls are push-overs when it comes to a teary eyed beggar. If not I could go back to yelling but most of my white side had regained control. I wasn't sure if I wanted to go fully black, I might hurt her or something. Yuki wouldn't be happy with me then, would he?

"Yuki-kun loves me…?" She asked.

"… Yes… Yes he does… And more then love between family and friends… If you aren't going to return his love, then tell him straight out so he can move on. It's real selfish to keep his heart locked up. It's not fair… He deserves his happiness too…"

She stared at me and I knew that it had worked. As I watched the realization seep in I, myself realized something too. Yuki's a little dense sometimes. Not as dense as the girl standing in front of me but still. How could he not see how she felt about him? Even I, the so called stupid ox, saw it in her eyes. Maybe he was just secretly blind. Or I should say blinded by love.

"Yuki-kun! I have to go find him now!" she cried running forward.

Clumsily she tripped over a root of a tree. She tried to push myself up but winced when her foot touched the ground. I watched for a second amused by this before helping her to her feet and bringing her back into Sensei's house. Silently I located the first aid kit and bandaged up her ankle telling her she had in fact sprained it. After I finished I stood up and looked at her seriously.

"When you turn him down, be gentle, that's all I ask. You don't have to pretend to like him just don't hurt him too badly… His heart can't take anymore pain…" I told her. Half just to be sure that she really loved him and half just to see her reaction.

"Turn him down? Why would I turn him down?" she asked meekly.

I smiled and patted her shoulder with a joyous look in my eyes. A part of me wanted to hug her but then I would transform. I still wanted to look for Yuki but I decided to let him do something on his own. My work here was done. The rest was left to them. Whether it turned out a good ending or foul it was in their hands. I had interfered enough as it is already, though I felt compelled to go see Kyo before I left. As far as I can tell he felt something for Tohru too.

I found him up on the roof staring up at the sky. Typical of him, I climbed up the ladder and plopped myself down next to him. He glanced up at me for a second before going back to looking at the clouds. I remained quiet watching the sky with him before speaking.

"So… You like Tohru too?" I decided to ask calmly.

He peered at me for a while before sighing. I nearly slipped off the roof I thought he was going to get mad or something but he didn't even move. Was it the restraining power of love or had he finally lost it? I never found out which…

"Yep…"

"And…?"

"Why do you care? I thought you only loved that damn rat…"

"No… As I said to Honda-san quite a while ago, I like you too but Yuki is special," I told him.

He gave me a funny look, and then turned away. My original plan for coming up here was to make sure he was going to be alright if Yuki and Tohru did in fact become a couple but from the look on his face I didn't think I was being much help. At least I was trying, though he looked like he would be happier alone. I shrugged relaxing me position on the roof. I couldn't see why he found comfort here; the shingles were digging into my legs. Probably because he was the cat, but I'm the ox and I don't particularly enjoy eating grass.

"What do you want Haru? Are you secretly in love with her too; like every other goddamn person in our frickin' family?" Kyo asked. Alas, bits of his normal attitude were peeking through from his crestfallen state. That gave me a bit of relief, not enough for me to leave yet.

"What would you do if I said yes?"

"..Nothing… It's not like she feels the same or anything. Who would want the stupid cat when the glorious rat is in reach? You tell me," he sighed rolling over onto his side until his back was towards me.

"If you keep talking like that nobody will… Well except for Kagura," I tried to joke around with him but I couldn't even get him to wince or groan. I was beginning to realize how serious this was. Kyo hardly seemed like himself anymore. Maybe it was cruel of me to be happy for Yuki if Kyo was still recovering from a wounded heart but Yuki was hurt for a while as well. I blinked realizing that Kyo was saying something to me.

"… So you can just go back home. I don't need a pity party, okay? I'm fine on my own," he finished off even though I didn't know what he said prior.

"What are you talking about?"

"Basically just leave me alone, got it? I'll deal with my own problems," He said in a slow voice making what he wanted as clear as possible.

I took one last look at him before nodding. At least he was alive, right? Slowly I slid off the roof half expecting him to tell me something, but I found out exactly how stupid that was. I did too much as it is, this wasn't my story to play a part in. All I could do was watch from afar and see how things unravel from here. Hopefully everything would turn out alright for everyone, but then again, there were no such thing as happily ever after.

Kyo's part next… A little depressing but this story shall end with Shigure's humorously perverted perspective! And review because we all luff Haru! XD

For readers of Forbidden that shall be updated before the weekend! I promise! If I don't get too much homework that is!


End file.
